


Short Mormor Fics

by Autor_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Brain Damaged Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autor_Moriarty/pseuds/Autor_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some brain damaged Jim headcanons, backed up from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Mormor Fics

_☠ - angry/violent headcanon_

_✿ - sex headcanon_

Since Jim shot himself, he hasn’t been the same. His eyes have become dimmer, his expression relaxed and innocent, completely unlike the Moriarty that Sebastian loved. Sebastian thinks that maybe he could grow to love this Jim, with time, but it’s difficult right now to look at that face and recognize that he’s not as wickedly brilliant as he should be. Jim is a poor substitute, like a really big star that burned itself out and ended up a black dwarf, or something like that. Moriarty used to talk about astronomy, he’d have corrected Sebastian for his stupid remarks.

Sebastian had always had a temper. Moriarty had always known how to fight back when it boiled over, but while Sebastian tried his hardest to take care of doe-eyed Jim with the pretty smile and childish hand gestures, sometimes he just couldn’t control himself. Sometimes he just needed to lash out with his fists and leave the bleeding man curled up on the floor petting the hair where his metal plate had been put in for comfort. Other times Sebastian just needed a warm body beneath his own to sink into at a leisurely pace and Jim didn’t resist, instead just looking confused and bit frightened by the pain as Sebastian eased in. He couldn’t really understand why his strong Sebby, the person who protected him always, would hurt him too, but he wanted to make Sebby smile and he only did when Jim played along and smiled back. Sometimes Sebastian wanted both, to bend the little thing over a table and ram into him until he was spent, then rain punches down on him like it might fix what Moriarty had done.

In the end, Sebastian usually found Jim hiding in some room, not even clever enough to clean himself up, and guided him into the bathroom to apply bandages and wash away the mess, kissing cuts to make him giggle and blush. He could grow to love this Jim one day, but for now when he sees that face he can only think of Moriarty smugly cursing him to a life with the wrong version of himself.

* * *

_Anonymous said: mormor romantic/fluffy headcanon?_

Every evening like clockwork, Jim pleads with Sebastian to go to the park and watch the stars, even if Sebastian has told him they have other things to do. It never seems to stick. When they do go however, Sebastian handles getting the food and blankets to keep warm and off the dirty ground and lets Jim try to get himself dressed in clothes other than his now customary pajamas, although he usually gets stuck in his shirt and starts to cry quietly, then Sebastian will take over that as well. Sebastian carries everything on the walk over and Jim hangs onto his arm, smiling sweetly as they walk. Sometimes if it seems like Jim is too hyperactive to be still and admire the sky, Sebastian will swaddle him so he can’t move and force him to lay close, ignoring his squirming in favor of imagining that it’s Moriarty beside him. Other times Jim is more relaxed and he will cuddle into Sebastian’s side, purring as his hair is pet just like Moriarty used to do but without the threat of him lashing out if he’s stroked one too many times like a cat. In those moments Sebastian feels content, the wind making the leaves on the trees rustle like the sound of rain and expanse of the universe above them making him lose all sense of direction.

* * *

_Anonymous said: this isn't really one of the options but maybe you could write about Moriarty comforting Seb through a PTSD episode instead of mocking him or making it worse like it was maybe expected of him? (but not a brain-damaged Jim) i've had this headcanon for a while hehe_

In the mornings they don’t talk about the nightmares. Jim goes back to ordering Sebastian around like always and snapping when he doesn’t get his coffee soon enough, eyes black and brooding as they usually are when he’s not gotten enough sleep. Sebastian is immensely thankful for the normalcy to help steady him. When he wakes up in a cold sweat, Jim is there to kiss and hug and hold him, a counterbalance for the vivid images of gore and violence, but when the onslaught finally subsides, so too does Jim’s displays of affection. Sometimes the flashbacks involve the deaths of the people he’d grown to trust in the war, other times they detail his childhood and the way his father had treated him.

Sebastian never talks about them. Jim doesn’t ask. He’s immensely thankful that they’ve fallen into the habit because he’s not sure he would know how to explain when he has his first one about failing to protect Jim. Sebastian watches it in slow motion like all the others and is trapped in place, unable to throw himself in front of the bullet that instead punches through Jim’s precious suit and into his soft body. It doesn’t come out the other side and Sebastian can only imagine the damage it’s doing, ricocheting in Jim’s ribcage, ripping apart his organs. The look on Jim’s face is unlike anything Sebastian has seen on it before. He doesn’t seem shocked like Sebastian feels, but instead scared. As he falls back, he looks more helpless than Sebastian has ever seen, the tiniest of whimpers falling from his delicately parted lips. Jim hits the ground and suddenly Sebastian can get to him, falling to his knees with no concern for his own safety, calloused hands cupping at Jim’s body, trying to keep the slippery blood from continuing to drain from him. He wants to say something to Jim, let him know how much he matters and how much he needs him to stay, hear something from Jim in that musical voice that might guide him onward after his death, but the mastermind’s eyes are already dulling and distant, expression still a little frightened, and then he’s gone.

This dream starts to come more than the others as Sebastian’s attachment to Jim grows and his reactions to them are very different, rather than letting Jim soothe him he will grab him and kiss him, fingers smoothing his pitch black hair out of his eyes reverently. But still, Jim doesn’t ask what they entail and Sebastian doesn’t tell him. He’s not sure he could describe just how they make him feel if he did.


End file.
